My Little Pony: Guardian Mares
by ODROverdrive
Summary: Six high school teenagers discover the friendship amulets in the boiler room in Equestra High, and soon become the prophesized "Guardian Mares"
1. Story 1: My Little Amulets

**The following is a non profit, fan fiction interpretation. My Little Pony is, well... owned by Hasbro and The Hub. Please support the official release.**

"Jessica!" I ran down the stairs. "Yes mother." "You need to stop spending all your time reading, or you'll wake up late EVERYDAY."

"Well, I'm sorry mother. I was just rereading the Twilight series."

"This is like the fifth time. I might just start calling you Twilight."

"I like Sparkle better."

"Twilight Sparkle. Cute. Sounds like a Facebook name."

"A twelve year old's Facebook name, but I am 16. And I don't like Facebook. Humans irk me."

"Your human."

"So."

"Jess, go to school. It's your first day of your junior year."

"Oh, sorry... So long mother." I grabbed a Pop-Tart and left.

Story 1: My Little Amulets

I walked around the halls, and looked at everybody. This is my third year in this school, and I still feel like a new girl... I still don't know ANYbody... I just wish I could find someone to talk to... I was walking to the office for my new roster, when I got slammed into a locker. I looked up, and it was a girl, with blonde hair, with rainbow highlights. "Oh shit, I am so sorry!" She dusted me off like I fell to the ground. "It's fine... Don't feel sorry for me..." I kept walking, and she followed me. "Hey, wait up!" Oh my god... "What do you want?" I said with an attitude. "Dang, why are you so mean..."

"Well, you did slam me into a locker."

"It was an accident. I said I was sorry."

"Well, what is it that you want from me?"

"I was just going to ask your name..."

"Jessica Stewart."

"Oh. I'm Heather Modern, but everyone calls me Dash, because I'm the fastest one on the track team. Or Rainbow, because of my hair." It reminded me of what my mother said to me this morning. "Rainbow Dash... Sounds like a Facebook name..." She laughed. "Rainbow Dash... I like it. We should be friends." I looked at her. "Really?" "Yeah. I'm a cool person. You ever need anything, give me a call." She smiled and walked away. Uuuuuumm...wow...

I sat in first period, in the very back of the classroom, reading the final book of the Chronicles of Narnia series, I saw an indigo lock fall upon the page. I looked up, and there was a girl that had fair skin and azure eyes. "Hello, you must be new here." "I've been here since my freshman year." She looked shocked. "Really? I'd recognize hair like that anywhere." I had died my hair over the summer. It went from brunette to sapphire with rose streaks. "Thank you...uum..." "Sarah Stones. I am the designated fashion guru at Equestria High." Wow, she sure is sure of her fashion sense... "And you are?" "Jessica... Jessica Stewart..." She hugged me. "If you ever need fashion tips, give me a call." I nodded. "I can tell we're going to be good friends." She walked to her seat at the front of the class, where she was surrounded by boys. Wow... She is of rare form...

Let's see, I have already accidentally made two friends. Odd, but I'll roll with it. Walking through the halls, I smelled...apples... I turned to see a girl leaning against a locker, eating an apple. She waved to me, and I waved back. Well, I might as well TRY to make a friend, and see where that gets me. She looked like a southern belle. She wore cow girl boots, faded blue jeans with a hole over the right knee and left shin, a yellow with red plaid t-shirt completely unbuttoned, exposing an "Apple Jacks" t-shirt. She even had the cow girl hat covering her pale olive hair. I approached her. "Hey there girly." "Hi, I'm Jessica..." She smiled. "I'm Emma Sue Luna. I work on an apple orchard with my family." I'm guessing that's why she had the fresh apple. She pulled one out of her locker. "Want one? Picked it this morning." I took it and took a bike. It tasted amazing. "Wow, you grow these?" "I do. Sweeter that sugar on a candy cane." I smiled.

She walked me to class, to which we shared. It was drama. The teacher walked in, and started telling us about the play we were going to be doing. It was Romeo and Juliette. "Who knows the story of Romeo and Juliette?" A girl with curly, bright raspberry hair raised her hand, and when she was called upon, she just talk talked talk talked talked. She seriously talked from the time she was asked, until the end of class. Everyone thanked her for keeping him busy, and she didn't know what she was talking about. Emma walked me to her. "Diane, this is my new friend Jessica." She looked at me. "Jessie, this is my friend, Diane Finkle." She smiled. "Hi, my family runs the bakery down town. We have cakes, and tarts, and pies, and cupcakes. I love cupcakes, they're so soft, and chewy. You know what else is chewy? Gum. I loooove gum. You know Extra makes apple pie flavored gum. Speaking of apples, how are you Emma?" God she could talk... "I'm fine Diane." We left for lunch.

In the corner, I saw a table with a girl sitting at it all alone. She had long sleeves that covered her hands, and she was eating a salad. She had rose colored hair, slightly lighter than my highlights. I looked at Diane and Emma. "Who's that...?" Emma answered. "Oh her, oh that's our friend Rebecca. She's shy, but she's a people person, when you actually know her." We walked over, and she spoke in a light voice. "Hey guys... Who's your friend...?" Diane spoke fast. "Oh this? This is our new friend Jessica. She's nice and cool and fun and you should be her friend." She reached out her sleeve covered hand and I took it. We shook hands, then Diane, Emma and I sat with her. Then Sarah came. She hugged Rebecca. "Little Becky. Hey." "Hi Sarah..." She hugged Emma and Diane, and she sat. "How is everyone doing?" I looked at her. "We're fine." The others nod in agreement.

Then Heather came over. I'm guessing all of my new friends know each other. They all said in unison "Rainbow!" She smiled. "Ladies." She was in a mid drift blue shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, and rainbow lightning bolt belly button piercing, and camouflage cargo shorts. She sat. "Guys, You'll never believe what I heard!" "What'd you hear?" I asked. "You all must come with me to the boiler room." She got up and headed to the door. Everyone else slowly followed her, so I decided I'd go as well.

"Where is it? Where...where is it?" Heather was leading the pact through the boiler room bowels. "What are we looking for?" asked Sarah. We heard a squeak. "That." Heather lifted the floor board under her left shoe, and pulled out a box. "Let's take this to the library after school." We all nodded, and we meet her in the library after school. She was sitting in the back, on the floor, waiting for us. "So... What are we here for...?" asked Rebecca. "These." she pulled out 6 amulets from the box that she got from the boiler room... All different colors... We all grabbed one. Emma grabbed the one with the orange gem, Rebecca with the pink gem, Diane with the blue gem, Sarah with the purple gem, I the magenta gem, leaving Heather with the red gem. Heather pulled out a book from the book. "It's called..."Guardian Mares" She read it.

"_The prophecy foretells of four young women to take on the powers of the guardian, with the friendship amulets. Orange for honesty, pink for kindness, blue for laughter, purple for generosity, red for loyalty, and magenta for magic. Only when the name of one's true spirit is called, will the power of the mare be unleashed. Then the guardian mares will protect the land in whatever cry for help."_

Heather stood. "Name of one's true spirit... My spirit is the brightness... Color... Speed... I...am Rainbow Dash!" Her eyes glowed a bright cerise, and her skin grew a coat of cerulean fur, with a rainbow mane and tail. She doned a rainbow lightning bolt, with a cloud above it on her flank. She...transformed into a mare... "Wow... This is awesome!" She galloped around the library.

"I am the heart and soul of my orchard, my apples sweet, and my spirit strong! I am Applejack!" Her sap green eyes glowed and she grew a coat of gamboge fur, with a light olive mane and tail. She doned three apples grouped in a triangle in her flank.

"I am the background, but have a bright fluttering soul... I am Fluttershy!" Her cyan eyes glowed, as she grew a gold coat, and a rose mane. She had three butterflies forming a triangle on her flank.

"My soul is unique, and of rare fashion sense too. I am Rarity!" Her coat was light gray, and she had an indigo mane and tail. Her flank mark were three diamonds in a triangle shape..

"Uuummm... Hmmmmm... I'm Pinkie Pie!" Original... She had a grayish raspberry coat, and a raspberry mane and coat. Her flank mark was three balloons. The base three were blue, the top, yellow.

Okay... I have to follow through... I don't really know much about myself, other than my knowledge, and how much I like to read... Braniac...? Bookworm...? Twilight...? AAH! "I am Twilight Sparkle!" I felt my fur grow, and my hair grow down my back and to a tail, and soon, I was bound to all fours. When I finally fully changed, my coat was grayish mulberry, and my mane and tail matched my regular hair.

The gang and I came together as the guardian mares, and looked at each other. Rainbow Dash looked at us. "Wow... This is killer..." "I always wanted a pony, but I never thought I'd become one" I looked at them. "This is no joke guys... Are you aware of the power that has been bestowed upon us... We are now the guardian mares... We have a city, a world to protect... We can't take this power lightly..." Rarity nodded. "She's right. We must come together and figure out more about this ancient prophecy." "Shit, I'm down." said Rainbow Dash, as she put her hoof in the center. "Count me in!" said Applejack, putting her hoof in the center as well. "Let's do it!" said Pinkie Pie, joining the three. "Sure, why not..." Fluttershy said, adding her hoof to the mix. Rarity put in her hoof, then did I, and I looked at the other mares. "I... 2... 3..." We all yelled in unison. "Ponies!"


	2. Story 2: My Little Discovery (Part I)

**The following is a non profit, fan fiction interpretation. My Little Pony is owned by, well, Hasbro. Please support the official release.**

"Where were you guys?! We had a meeting!" I asked to the girls as I approached them, quite angered at their absence. "We came to see Heather's track meet." said Emma, who had her eyes focused on the track. I forgot that the others had lives...well, for the most part. I mean, when someone has a prior engagement, we all have to be there for support. And this is a big day for Heather, so we should all be there. Being friends is very complicated, but it does bring a lot of lifetime connections. I sat between Diana and Rebecca, and we all watched the track. Heather was at the starting line, and she waved over at us. We all waved back and smiled. I personally hoped Heather does great. She really hates losing.

Story 2: My Little Discovery (Part I)

The flare went off, and the girls started running, Heather taking the lead of course. But then there was something strange. Some other girl was taking the lead. Heather looked in astonishment, and she tried running a little faster to catch up. They were neck and neck for a while, but eventually the other girl took the lead again, and she was headed for the finish. Then...something astonishing happened... Her friendship amulet started to glow, and she...she took the lead... And a rainbow was trailing behind her, but her face looked strained, even though she wasn't running at her full potential as Guardian Mare... People stopped and stared in awe, and she crossed the finish line. She looked at us, yelling and cheering and waving. We just glared back. She hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry... I just don't like losing..." "Losing!?" I yelled. "Do you not get how major this is?! You could have blown our cover, over a victory! It's only been two weeks, and you're already slipping up! Have you lost it, Rainbow Dash?!" Pinkie...well... Diane said we should call each other by our spirit names. We all rejected it, but she begged, and I came up with us just doing it behind closed doors. Doing it in other places could blow our cover, and that is the last thing we need. Wait, mad at Rainbow Dash! "What do you have to say for yourself?!" She looked down. "I am so sorry you guys... Winning is so important to me... I was so desperate..." Pinkie hugged her. "Don't worry Dashie. We still love ya!" It turned into a group hug that me and Rebecca...well...Fluttershy stayed away from. I looked to Fluttershy. "Why aren't you in the hug?" "Hugs are...awkward..." she said softly. So low that I barely heard her. I placed my hand upon her shoulder. "I feel your pain." I looked over to them. "Okay guys, group hug is over." They separated, and gathered around Rebecca, who pulled her extremely long sweater sleeves over her hands.

"With this little slip up on Rainbow Dash's part, we learned that we can use our Guardian Mare powers outside of our Guardian Mare state. Another thing I realized is that you can only use them in a condensed state, because you were going a lot slower then I've seen you could, but yet you were strained." "I was... I kinda felt dizzy..." I looked at them. "We need to learn to control our powers outside of the state... That way, if anything does happen here, and we nee to use quick thinking, we can help..." "And how do you supposed we do that?" asked Emma. "Well, I've been studying the book that we found with the amulets..." I walked over to my dresser drawer, and pulled out the book. "It says something about the amulet's origin. They're from a mystical, spiritual land, known as Equestria." "Like the name of our school!" Pinkie said, quite loudly. "Uum, is the volume REALLY that necessary?" asked Emma. "Guys, guys, focus... Okay, now... In the book, it says there's a way to travel there. We need all of our amulets to get there. Does everyone have theirs?" Everyone nodded but Rarity, who looked down. "Rarity, where's your amulet?" She put her hand behind her head, and smiled nervously, refusing to look at me. "I may have lost it somewhere in my room..."

"Where is it? Where...where is it...?" she asked herself as she searched her room from head to toe, as it was covered in clothes, fabrics, thread spools, the occasional needle... "Watch your step." she said, before she got on her knees and looked under her bed. "And I thought my room was a mess." sighed Rainbow Dash. "Oh hush, your bedroom is covered in t-shirts, panties and discarded pizza crusts. Mine is covered in my work. It's not easy making your own clothes, as well as clothes for others." I looked confused. "Wait, you make your own clothes?" "Yes, dear Twilight. I make all of my own clothes." she stood. "This skirt, I made last month out of a purple bed sheet, and some jewels I found in an old jewelry box that my mother gave me. She wore none of the darned things, and I have taste for more...expensive jewelry." She ran to her closet, and threw a few clothing articles and threads back. "Found it!" She picked up her amulet, and stood as she put it on. "Finally. We're going back to my place though, because I refuse to be here any further. No offense Rare..." I said. "It's not messy! It's organized chaos..." all but Rarity laughed, and we left her house, and went to mine.

"Twilight Sparkle!"

"Rainbow Dash!"

"Rarity!"

"Applejack!"

"Fluttershy!"

"Pinkie Pie!" "Okay girls..." I sat upon the floor of my bedroom, and used my magic to turn the book to the right page. "Ready for a trip to Equestria..." They all nodded, and I looked nervous. "Hooves together girls..." We all put our hooves together, and I looked down at the book. There was a transfer spell that I was supposed to recite. I memorized it so I could say it. "Guardian Mares, hand in hand. Take us to this magic land. Strengthen us, when times are tragic, so we can use our friendship magic." I opened my eyes, and all went white. I felt shaking. I wanted to freak out, but I was paralyzed... I just calmly waited it out...

The white came to color, and I looked around me. The girls were all looking at me, and Fluttershy spoke up. "Where are we...?" I stood up, and looked around. "We're in Equestria, I assume..." A pony with wings, a Pegasus pony if my research was correct, flew past us. She had bluish gray fur, and a pale, gray, apple green many. Same color as her eyes, which were very walled. "Well, she has a face that only a mother could love." said Rainbow Dash. "Well, I for one think she was adorable." said Rarity. "I second that!" said Pinkie. "I don't know why, but the wall eyed thing is quite adorable on her. "Hmmm, I guess it's just me..." I looked around. "Okay, let's ask her for directions." "Good luck with that..." Rainbow Dash commented. Applejack hit her with one of her front hooves. "Ow!" I ran to the wall eyed pony, and poked her gently with my horn. She looked at me. "Uuum, now that I have your attention... My name is Twilight Sparkle..."

"I am Derpy Hooves. Please to make your acquaintance."

"Uum, me and my friends are new in town, and we would like to know where exactly are we...?"

"Ponyville. The happiest city in Equestria." Her attention drew to my neck. "OhEmGee... The prophecy... You're a Guardian Mare!"

"Uuummmm... Yes, yes I am..."

"You must be looking for Canterlot, for the princess!"

"I'm guessing so..."

"I will guide you and your party." I nodded, then I waved over the girls.

"So, Ms. Hooves..." said Applejack. "Please, call me Derpy." she smiled. "Okay, Derpy, uuum... What do you know about the Friendship Amulets...?" "Well, I know that many moon ago, the Elements of Harmony were our main source of defense, and they were wielded by 6 valiant mares to protect the people of Equestria." "The Guardian Mares?" asked Rarity? "Yes. One day, they were trapped in the Elements of Harmony, and the Elements were hidden in another world..." "That other world must have been ours." said Pinkie.. "Yes. One of our Princess' was sent to that world to guard the Elements, until we could find a way to set them free. I'm guessing you found them...?" "Well, I did." interjected Rainbow Dash. "Well, when we get to Canterlot, I think Princess Celestia would love to hear from you all." The rest of the walk to the land of Canterlot was actually quite silent, with Pinkie making many attempts to break the silence, and Fluttershy trailing behind, because well, she's Fluttershy. I went back with her. "You okay Becca?" "What would make you think I'm not...?"

"Well, you've been trailing behind for a while now..."

"I'm not really a people person... I would just make things awkward anyway..."

"Well, no one is really talking Flutter... You should join us..."

"Well, fine I guess..." We both caught up with the pack."

"Princess Celestia, I have someponies that would like to have a word with you." We all stood outside. We were very nervous. "I am so nervous-cited!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Not a real word, but...same here..." said Applejack. "You guys are such pansies... It's just the princess..." commented Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, your sweating." "Well...so are you!" I looked down. "I don't think I'm ready..." whispered Fluttershy. "You can do this... I have faith in you, in all of us..." "Come in ladies." said an unfamiliar voice, then Derpy came out and waved us in. We all trailed in slowly, and the princess looked at us. "I was expecting you all."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Story 3: My Little Discovery (Part II)

**The following is a non profit fan fiction interpretation. My Little Pony is owned by, well...Hasbro. Please support the official release.**

"Come in ladies." said an unfamiliar voice, then Derpy came out and waved us in. We all trailed in slowly, and the princess looked at us. "I was expecting you all." "How do you know who we are...?" I asked the slightly older mare with a horn like Rarity and mines, and wings like Dash and Fluttershy's. She had flowing hair of many hues. A pale heliotrope, a light cerulean and turquoise, and a very light cobalt. "I know all of you, Twilight Sparkle."

Story 3: My Little Discovery (Part II)

"You...know my name?" "How could I not know the name of one of my most loyal students."  
"Loyal students...? You have it all wrong... I don't even know you..." She hung her head, but then looked up at me. "Are you not Twilight Sparkle?" "I am, but...I don't know who you are..." She stepped over to me. "I think I might know the problem." she put her horn to the gem on my Frienship Amulet. "I see..." "See what, princess?' asked Derpy. She walked in circles in front of us. "100 years ago, Equestria was attacked by one we once joined forces with to protect. He had the head of an ass and the body of several different animals. He thrived on disharmony and chaos... He went by the name...of Discord...

He was tired of living a life of good, and supporting the harmony that we so wish to live by. We thought we had reformed him, we thought that he was ready and willing to fight against the evil forces, but that was not the case for long... He turned on us. When our mare guardians, the six with the Elements of Harmony, went to face him, he was almost defeated... But one of them accidentally dropped their element, and during this temporary stand-by, he encased them and their element of harmony in those amulets you done today... It was a long and trecherous fight... We almost had it, but...he got crafty...

"...I thought for a second, that you all had finally found a way out, but it seems like that is not what has happened..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Worry not ma'am..." I said as I approached her. "Eventually, we will be able to reverse what that Discord did... And then bring the others here..." She smiled. "I have faith in you, all of you... I feel a little bit of them in each and every one of you..." We smiled. "But, to make sure that you're progress is being tracked, I will send two of my loyals to keep an eye on you." Pinkie jumped hyperactively. "Fun!" "Who are they?" asked Applejack. "Well, Applejack, one of them would have to be, Ms. Derpy Hooves, seeing as though you are already aquainted with her." Derpy looked at us with her big, wall-eyes, and smiled. "The other would be my sister Luna, who should be in her room. She sleeps during the day, because she controls the night. I'll tell her of this development.

"Okay, Luna, Derpy, I have given each of you replicator amulets. All you must do is relax your body as the amulet observes the beings of this realm it changes your appearence as such." said Princess Celestia. "I shalt do my best to..."blend in"." said Princess Luna. Luna seemed very...head strong. Her eyes were a moderate cyan, and her mane, a moderate cobalt blue, with a clear, but tinted aura around it. She had a dark sapphire coat, and her flank mark covered most of her plot. It was a moon, with a black splatter design surrounding it. It matched the necklace she wore under the replicator. "You can count on me." said an optimistic Derpy. "Lets go people." said Dashie. We circled up and went back to our realm.

We changed from our Guardian Mare forms, and we looked at Derpy and Luna. Their necklaces glowed and thew started to change. There was a blinding flash, and we turned our heads. When we looked back, they were...human... Luna looked like she was in her mid-late 20's, and she was wearing a black button down shirt with longs black dress pants and heels. "This form is rather pleasing to me." Derpy still had the wall eyes, and she looked like she was our age. She has hair that resembled her mane, and she was wearing a tight tank top with a muffin on it. She was also wearing faded jeans with her flank mark imprinted on the left leg. "Yay, my cutie mark is on my jeans!" She closed her eyes and started hopping. So they're called cutie marks...good to know... She stopped and looked at her tank top. "OhEmGee! Muffin!" Luna facepalmed. "Derpy, please, willt thou, as they say, can it...?" She sat on the bed, sad and silent, and Rebecca giggled a little. "You eventually get used to the whole silent thing..."

The following day, we went back to school with Derpy and Luna. We gave Luna the temporary last name Moon, so that way, she can fit in to ordinary society. Now, our principal has been planning on leaving for quite a while, but could never find a replacement, and she didn't want to leave the school without finding a principal... I hope she's desperate. "Are you sure that this can be done? I hath no paperwork, no credentials." "And our school is known for very stupid and rash decisions, and as far as your paperwork...we're working on that..." I said as I pushed her in the principals office and pressed my ear firmly upon the window.

"Luna Moon..." Luna nodded. "Yes ma'am." "Well, from what you have told me, you seem qualified... But you have no paperwork..." "Those were...lost in the move...but I needed a job, as you say, asap, so..." she ponered. "Aah, screw it, I'm desperate. You start after lunch. I'll tell the district that I acciddently shredded the papers and that you will have them soon. I have been trying to retire for 16 years." They shook hands, and she started throwing things in a box, then she left. I moved my face before her office door swung open, then she yelled "MIAMI BITCHES!" before she ran full speed towards the door. I looked inside. "You were right, Twilight Sparkle." "Jessica Stewart in this place." She nodded and I closed the door.

"Thank you, Twilight, for helping PRINCIPAL Luna put me in the school computer." Derpy said, as she sat down st our lunch table with nothing on her tray but a big muffin. "You're welcome Derpy, and please, it's Jessica in the walls of this school. Applejack, call her Emma. Rainbow Dash, Heather. Pinkie Pie, Diane. Rarity, Sarah. Fluttershy is Rebecca." She nodded. "And who am I?" "You're Derpy. You wont be here forever, so we saw no purpose in making up a name for you." "Gotcha." Heather came over. "Hey Jess, Derpy." "Hey, Rain...Heather..." Derpy corrected herself. "Good job, Derpy" Rebecca limped over. "Ow... Ow... Owwww..." She sat down next to Derpy. "What the hell happened?!" shouted Heather. "Nothing... Nothing at all... Just a little altercation is all..."  
"With who?!"  
"I can't tell..."  
"TELL ME!"  
"She made me swear to secrecy..."  
"Rebecca, tell me. I'm your friend. If someone has you limping, I need to know!" She pointed to a girl on the other side of the lunchroom. She was the school mean girl, and the only girl in school other than Diane and Sarah to rival Heather in popularity. Melissa Daniels... "I've got this!" "No Heather." I sat her down. "She not worth it." "Well, it I can't give her the beating I want...then..." She snaps her fingers and a minature storm cloud forms over her head and rains all over her and her food. I disapproved, but I couldn't help but laugh. I don't like bullies. Rebecca hugged Heather. "Thank you." "It was nothing Becky. No one messes with my main mare." We laughed.


	4. Story 4: My Little Distraction

**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. My Little Pony is owned by, well, Hasbro. Please support the official release.**

"So this is what these..."principals" do all day...? Paper work?" asked the distraught princess. "Well, when you put it that way..." I responded. Princess Luna wasn't really interested in being principal. She was used to ruling an entire kingdom for a good 12 hours a day. Now, she's confined to a high school for 6. I wish I could show her a fun thing about the job, but I can't really think of anything. Being a principal sucks horseshoe... I mean, you have to listen to a bunch of brats complain about everything "wrong" with the school, when half of it isn't that bad. I mean, the cleanliness is a problem, the food could be better, but those aren't anything to complain about. And I have yet to hear someone talk about the outdated computers, or the crappy textbooks. "Twilight Sparkle, I don't see the point in this menial role, of so called authority." I looked down, and then looked up with a rather optimistic look. "You can plan our fall formal... It's a big dance, and it's always a great event." I said, never having actually attended one. "Like the Grand Galloping Gala?" "The grand what now?" I asked. She face palmed, and I just looked at her with a genuinely confused look on my face.

Story 4: My Little Distraction

"Mmmmm, muffin." said a pleased Derpy, munching on a chocolate, chocolate chip muffin. I smiled. Oddly, Derpy's smile was like a smiling puppy. The girls occupied my room doing something or other. Heather was playing my brother in Madden, and destroying him. Sarah was going through my closet and looking at my clothes in disgust. Emma was just eating some home made applesauce and watching Heather play. Diane was cheering Heather on, and Rebecca was…being shy and silent as always. Princess Luna was downstairs talking to my mom about cooking and stuff (now that she has to cook for herself, she might as well learn from a pro. My mother is a chef). "When are we actually gonna get to practice? We do need to learn how to use our powers." I said. "I can't wait to work with you all!" said a happy Derpy. "Yeah, I you can actually do something right." mumbled Heather before she laughed. Derpy quickly looked to her. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing, just that you're all foam and no beer." Derpy looked confused. "The ball is rolling, but the hamster isn't moving?" She continued to look confused. "You're…a lil LD" Derpy's face got red with anger. "Look here Rainbow Bright!" "Rainbow Dash…" Heather corrected. "I don't care. You are going to stop playing me like I'm stupid because of a few things that don't come up to your standard as perfect! Yes, I'm clumsy, so is EVERYONE ELSE! My slurred speech, half the ponies in the Crystal Empire have the same speech impediment! And stop making fun of my eyes! It's a serious medical condition in Equestria, and the doctors say I could be blind before I turn 30! I have a 4.5 GPA! Better then anything YOU could get! So stop being so rube and insensitive and just…UUGH!" She storms out, and we all look at Heather with dirty looks. "What…? You were all thinking it…" I followed her down the stairs.

"Prin…I mean… Mom, I wanna go home…" Derpy said to Princess Luna. "She nodded and looked at my mother. "Sorry I couldn't stay further, but the offspring seems rather saddened, and I must go forth in my parental duties…" My mother looked at her confused for a second, and then finally spoke. "A sad teenager is hard to deal with. Leaving would be the best. Sorry you couldn't stay longer. Same time tomorrow?" "Yes." Luna took Derpy home, and I sat on the steps. Dammit…

The following day, I saw Derpy walking through the hall. "Derpy. Derpy!" I ran to her, and she looked back at me. "Oh, hey… Sorry about yesterday…" "I should be the one apologizing… Heather can be very…judgmental at times. I don't think she meant too much harm…"

"I just wish people would stop assuming I'm retarded. It get's really annoying after a few years…"

"I couldn't imagine. I've always been the shy, nerdy, genius kid until I stared accidentally making friends."

"Accidentally?"

"Let's see…Heather was a sympathy friend because she accidently bumped me into a locker, Sarah just liked my hair, Emma introduced me to Diane, and they all introduced me to Rebecca. The only one I actually put in effort with was Emma, and even that it wasn't that much effort on my end." She laughed, and I smiled. "That's funny, Twilight." "You can call me Jess. I don't really like using the GM tag in school. It might blow our cover." She nodded, and suddenly I just got this random, pounding headache. I fell to my knees. It hurt so badly… I suddenly blacked out.

I finally came to in the school infirmary, and the girls, Derpy and Luna, surrounded me. "Uugh…What happened…?" "You were acting awful funny…" said Emma. "So we brought you to the infirmary." "You were acting under the mannerisms of the real Twilight Sparkle." Said Luna. "Really… I blacked out at like 9… What time is it…?" "Like 2:30." Said Heather. "I MISSED A WHOLE DAY OF SCHOOL!?" "I don't really think that's the important thing right now," commented Sarah. "I think we need to find a safer place to talk about this," said Derpy.

"You think they're trying to get out…?" "Yes, and since they can't do such by traditional means, they're using the amulets to take over…" said Luna. We were all sitting in the bleachers at the football field. Derpy looked down and softly spoke. "Twilight looked so scared… So worried… I saw it in her eyes… We need to get her out of that amulet… Before something bad happens to the both of you…" But how…?" I asked. "I don't know how to do stuff like that… I want to say I will, but I know that there is no way that I could do anything that could actually progress us…" "Twilight Sparkle was quite skilled in the field of magic, and with her power as well as her spirit embedded in that amulet, I'm sure that you can find a way…" I nodded. "I think I should go back to Equestria. Talk to the other princess, the one who trained Twilight Sparkle, and seek her guidance. I need to get better at magic, if I am ever going to do this…" "I'm going too," said Heather. "I'm going alone…" "To unsafe, Twilight. You need someone to go with you.," said Luna. I looked down, the looked at her. "Fine, but…I'm taking Rebecca." They all gasped, Rebecca grabbed her arm with a sleeve-covered hand. "But why me…?" "Because I think you'd be best for the job." She nodded and we went under the bleachers.

"Twilight Sparkle!"

"Fluttershy!"

"Guardian Mares, hand in hand. Take us to this magic land. Strengthen us, when times are tragic, so we can use our friendship magic."

We made it to Ponyville, Equestria, and we decided to make our way to the castle in what is know as Canterlot. We wanted to tell the princess of our latest findings, and maybe seek her guidance as to how I can release the mare within my amulet.

I walked beside Rebecca, who seemed to be awkwardly staring off into the distance, as if she were intimidated by me. I tapped one of her front legs with my hoof. "Are you okay…?"

"For the most part…"

"Why don't you talk to me? We can make this trip run a lot smoother, if it isn't long and awkward…"

"I'm not a very conversational person…"

"I see that, but it wouldn't kill you to talk. I mean, you have all these wonderful friends, but you never talk to them. They basically just surround you…"

"But I do speak… You guys just don't pay any attention to me… All you do is just talk over me, and then when I give a suggestion, someone else says it, and then it's all like "Great idea." And then I'm like "Yeah, that's why suggested it…"

"We do that…?"

"Quite often…"

"I'm so sorry Rebecca… If it's any consolation… I listen to you… I mean, when you talk loud enough for everyone to actually hear you."

"Well, I am FlutterSHY. Being loud just isn't my thing." She softly giggled, and we ended up laughing together. We had a nice conversation on the way to the castle. It was a shame that it had to come to an end. We were let in by the castle guards, and they led us to the Princess.

"Discord… He was crafty… He led us to believe he had changed for the better, and then he turned on us, sending away our princesses. Then, after all these years, we discover that you held their Elements of Harmony…or at least what looked like them, with a few minor adjustments that they made in their exile… Now, with these new developments, we know for sure that they are trapped inside your elements…and we need a way to get them out…" I looked down. "That's why I'm here…" I looked up at her. "I am here to seek your guidance in the craft of magic, so that maybe, I can control the powers that the amulet holds, and release those within them…" She looked shocked.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
